


The Mt. Ebott Dare

by Octosan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (At least so far), Drabbles and writing doodles, Female Frisk, Pacifist Frisk, Post game and during game, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, possibly AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octosan/pseuds/Octosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout their life, Frisk has always been guided by an inextinguishable drive to get their own way. Luckily, after falling into Mt. Ebott, that way happens to be living a happy, carefree life with their best friends: The entire Kingdom of Monsters. </p><p>When it doesn't, of course, there are consequences to endure. But hopefully they'll be a good kid. Their heart is certainly in the right place.</p><p>Essentially these are writing doodles that I do of Undertale, most of it with a Pacifist or Neutral Frisk. Some take place during the events of the game, some after, some before, and some might have an AU attached to them which I'm too lazy to explore in a larger fanfiction. (I'm sure you already know this deal from countless other fanfic authors.) Updates will be sporadic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mt. Ebott Dare: Part 1

**Title** : The Mt. Ebott Dare (Part 1)

 **Rating** : Gen.

 **Feat** : Frisk, Human Children

* * *

 

After leaving the city for a little ways, the bus ran through a village that by now was deserted.

It wasn't abandoned that long ago, only in the last couple years. It was a village full of old people and small children, which had been dying out fairly quickly anyway. When some of the children started disappearing, the younger adults came back, took their relatives into the city, and left the whole place behind.

Now it was just another spot for the bus to rattle through, some of the kids on it taking pictures with disposable cameras. One child didn't take pictures, having foregone buying a disposable camera so she could buy a box of candy instead.

Soon the village was gone, too, and the bus went on up a dirt road lined with crowds of bright yellow flowers. The incline became steeper and steeper; ahead of them now was Mt. Ebott, rising so high the top couldn't be seen. The child that was munching on candy didn't look at it, though, ignoring both that sight and all the other kids whispering about it. The city where the bus came from winked back at her in the distance, off to the side of the back window. It grew smaller all the time.

This far out there wasn't a lot of human life, rangers aside. There wouldn't be anything but wilderness.

The bus had reached the last sign of civilization, a rest stop, shortly before driving through the village. The child had perked up at that moment, when the bus stopped. The director at the front gave a speech, which no one heard. When that was over, everyone stood up. But she fell back in her seat proper and bounced into the aisle, the back of a line of kids filing out onto the pavement.

With benches, soda machines, bathrooms, and snacks, it was an old tourist trap with all the trappings and the children loved it. Inside, only one or two people from the city were manning the building, bored young adults paid to drive all the way out in the wilderness and keep a lookout for teens. The children ignored them too, heading to the snacks and soda machines or streaming in pairs to the bathroom.

There was no one to go to the bathroom with her, so the child bought her packet of candy and took a drink from the fountain. When that was done, she quietly stood by the bus.

The orphanage director kept glancing her way, and she would meet her gaze with simple bewilderment. Eventually she approached the girl, "Frisk, did you save any of your money?"

Frisk shook her head.

"Did you want any more to buy something else?"

Again, she shook her head.

From behind the director, the older kids, as they always did, shook their heads and rolled their eyes after catching just a glimpse of her. Frisk met their eyes easily enough, facing them with simple bewilderment like always, and then they couldn't help but laugh to themselves as they left her behind, muttering in low voices.

It was pretty normal for her to not speak to anyone.

That was going to change today, but when she piled back on the bus with the rest of the kids it didn't feel like it. She was content not to say a word, because everyone was content not to say a word to her. So she'd enjoyed the sight of the village in silence. Then, the kids all picked out their friends when the bus came to a stop again, this time on a large nature trail that wound up Mt. Ebott. Frisk lingered in the back while they all talked among themselves, her candy left behind on the bus.

The air out here was nice. They weren't actually on Mt. Ebott yet, obviously, only still walking around at its base. Still, the air felt fresh and free of most smells, except for that of some of the flowers that dotted the landscape. It was also quieter, more peaceful... the children in front of her almost felt out of place in light of that calm.

From this height she could already see the whole abandoned village that the bus passed on the way to this trail. All of the buildings were spread out next to a river that started somewhere in the mountain, nobody left living there and nobody come to take them down. Well, the houses were solidly built, and unlikely to degrade for a very long time. It added a bit to the mysterious scenery.

As they walked, the conversations of the other children became more audible to her over time. Two of the older boys were talking to a smaller one, a kid almost shorter than she was with a strong cowlick. "You know this is the first time that Mrs. Ellison has ever brought us up here to go hiking? Do you know why that is?"

"Why?" Said the boy. She was of the opinion that this boy's name was Plasky.

"Before now, there were always the villagers here to harass anyone trying to come to these parts. They're really scared of this place; they hardly let anyone through, especially not people with kids," the older boys said. "They're really superstitious out here."

"What's superstitious?" Plasky's question echoed the one in Frisk's head.

The boys said, "It means that they believe there's something wicked about the mountain."

Frisk stopped walking for only a moment, studying the terrain that surrounded them. Beyond the hiking trail they used, there was a grassy incline going up into the trees. It didn't look wicked to her. Yet the boys kept talking, "They say that monsters live under it. And that anyone who climbs up the mountain and disturbs the monsters will disappear."

"D-disappear?" Plasky stopped walking, his little body trembling with fear. Frisk came to a stop right behind him, and one of the boys glanced at her as another audience member. He grinned and said, "Yeah, the monsters catch you and grind you up into sauce."

From farther ahead in the group, one of the older girls turned back when catching wind of their conversation. "Are you telling them about that old story?" Without an answer, she walked back over to them. "They're right. This mountain's haunted."

Plasky and Frisk didn't say anything.

The girl popped gum while the rest of their group went farther and farther away up the trail. "That's why the director brought us all up here. She's going to leave some of you on the mountain for the monsters to eat. Didn't you hear about all those missing kids?"

Frisk had not heard about all those missing kids. Plasky huffed, his cowlick flicking, "That's not true! She wouldn't do that!"

"Yes she would. She told me. She's going to take all you loud-mouthed younger kids onto the the mountain and tell you to wait for her. Then she's gonna leave you there and the monsters will get you. She said she's sick of taking care of little creeps like _you_ , Plasky."

"There's no such thing as monsters."

The quiet voice startled all four of the children, and they all turned to look at Frisk.

Although half thinking she would surprise them again and say something else, this show of lungs was apparently a one-time thing for the child. The girl sneered, and one of the boys smiled nastily at her and said, "Oh yeah? So you're not scared?"

Frisk shook her head.

"Well," as he spoke, the boy grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her towards the grassy incline beyond the path. "I dare you to climb up the mountain by yourself, then. Where the monsters are waiting."

She stared up that incline, feeling Plasky pull on her sleeve, "C'mon, we should catch up with the others..."

"Sure, if you guys are scared the monsters will get you while we're alone," said the older girl from behind.

"Come on. Climb up Mt. Ebott alone, I dare you."

_You dare me...?_

"Let's just go, they're being liars-!"

Frisk pulled gently out of the little boy's sweaty grip, climbing up a tiny ledge off the hiking trail.

"Ah! Where are you going? Come back!" She knew that Plasky could not call her name, because he didn't know what it was. She turned back to look at him and smiled, before getting onto her feet and climbing up the little hill.

The wind moving through the trees whistled to her as she walked nearer to them, gravity pulling her far forward.

"Wow they're actually climbing," the boy said from below her. Both boys, and the girl, shifted nervously and exchanged looks as Frisk began to enter the shadows of the trees.

"Come back!" Plasky shouted. "Please! We have to catch up with the group!"

Frisk didn't stop. When the incline got too steep, she started to climb on all fours and grabbed at tree branches to pull herself higher, small rocks and dirt giving way wherever her feet left.

"Crap, where are you going you stupid kid?!" The girl called. "You're gonna get lost!"

"I'm going after them-" Frisk turned her head back once, eyes locking on the other older boy who had until now been mostly silent. He'd started to climb over the ledge, and he stood up on the grass, watching her. As he started to walk up, however, his body began to tremble and he went no further. "U-uhh... the air's kind of, it's, kind of weird here. C-come on you, get d-down here!"

Unimpressed, Frisk turned away and continued climbing. She could hear no sounds of the others climbing after her. Just their louder and louder calls pulling at her back. Gosh, this was the most amount of people who had ever talked to her at once.

"It was just a joke, get back here!"

"Hey! Kid! Can you hear me! Are they stupid!?"

"Are they retarded? Where are you going!?"

"Go get Mrs. Ellison!"

"Come back! Come back please! Pleas-"

"Frisk! I think that's their name? Frisk, come back!"

"Frisk!"

"Get back down here Frisk!"

Just when Frisk thought the incline couldn't get steeper, she rounded the top and found herself on a more level surface, clear of trees. Aside from grass she stood on a yellow dirt path; it led in front of her to another mountain incline, while behind her it wound away into trees. Their calls were getting more distant now, but Frisk wasn't listening to them any longer.

Standing a distant ways in front of her was a cave set into the mountain, the yellow trail leading right into it.

"?" Ignoring the voices that were getting faint in her ears, Frisk walked into the cave with raised eyebrows. There was wind blowing from somewhere; if it led out higher into the mountain, maybe she would be able to cut off the hiking group and scare the crap out of somebody.

She was grinning when she went in, although it wasn't a malicious grin. The wind of the cool, dark cave felt nice. She started walking.

* * *

The cave seemed to go on forever, up inclines and ledges or on level ground. Some of the structures, if she didn't know better, even looked as though they were staircases carved in the rock a long time ago, one path moving down and another one moving up. Occasionally, the sun peeked through large and small cracks in the ceiling; looking closely, they illuminated faded sentences carved into the wall like they belonged on signposts, although they were in a language that she didn't understand. The sun was getting lower in the sky as she went, and eventually studying these sentences became impossible.

Frisk didn't know how long she explored for when something new occurred. By then, she just knew that she was weary and a little nervous that there wasn't a way out of this cave, after all. Surely the group was looking for her by now.

Then there was a sound, and her breath whooshed out from between her teeth.

It seemed like a moan, but no kind of moan that she'd ever heard before. Unearthly.

_There's no such things as monsters._

_There's no such thing._

She heard the sound again.

"!"

It was behind her, it felt like. Frisk started to run, smothering a yelp in her mouth.

She knew she was foolish. It was probably the wind, or something like that, moving through the cracks. Making noises. Or maybe it was an animal, from somewhere outside...

Still, heart hammering Frisk kept running, not even noticing when the cavern she was running through opened up into something larger and entangled with plants. And then suddenly there was no ground beneath her feet.

The girl let out a shrill scream as she fell down.

After that came to an abrupt end, the only noise left above was the singing of birds somewhere.


	2. If She Hadn't Said Anything

**Title** : If She Hadn't Said Anything

 **Rating** : Gen

 **Feat** : Toriel, Frisk, Sans

* * *

It was a cold and snowy day, one that was generated with magic but probably felt no less real than the snowy days that humans had on the surface. There was just no snow falling. Everything was on the ground already. It made every step muffled, and kept the forest quiet... It was peaceful. Or tense. Depending on the preferences of the person walking through it.

Just like he usually did, Sans trudged through the snow until he reached that door at the end of Snowdin, where the Ruins began. But this time, something was very wrong.

The door was destroyed. In its place was a huge pile of rubble, boulders and broken pillars that no one could possibly lift.

The skeleton twitched and picked up the pace until reaching it. "oh crap-"

He started to rap on the boulders and on the pillars, and then on the doorframe, his frozen grin looking a little more like a grimace. The kind of damage inflicted on this door could only be done by someone with a lot of power. It couldn't be some freak cave-in or force of nature – someone had to have wanted to destroy it. "craaap crap."

He gave up on just knocking. "everyone, uh, okay in there?" He called out.

There was no reply, at first, and he let out a shaky breath while waiting. He called louder, "uhh. hello? lady? you alright?" She was always – always here around this time of day. It was her routine. If she wasn't here, then that meant...

Finally, though, he heard her reply. It was a little bit fainter, but not weak by any means. "Oh my! You're here early..."

Sans wiped a few beads of sweat and sighed, "it's the same time i always come around."

"Oh my, I – yes, of course. I'm sorry, there have just been – some unexpected developments... today."

"i, uh, see that."

"The door... I... It was... I am sorry. I did not mean to worry you."

"no... problem, heh. everything okay?"

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine now. Actually, I have - I have some good news."

"heh?" Good news, when the only door to the Ruins was demolished like this? She was trapped. He hadn't thought that would be a good thing. _weird lady..._

But as opposed to the last time they talked, she did sound in better spirits. "I have someone else whom I would like you to meet, my friend," she said from the other side of the ruined door.

Sans didn't know what to say. It was known that a couple monsters lived in the Ruins, (ones that weren't able to handle the cold of Snowdin,) but few of them spoke English and she'd never mentioned one being friends with her before. "yeah?"

"I... met them recently, when I was walking about on my rounds." Quietly, as though speaking to someone else, the woman then said, "It's alright, my child."

There was silence from behind the rubble. "?" Sans tilted his head, warming his hands in his pockets, and kept listening. _she has a kid? is it hers? is it someone else's?_ This was odd, but it beat sitting at his station and waiting for humans that would never pass by.

He heard her voice come in once, reassuringly speaking to him, "They're just a little shy..."

"no prob'. i got nowhere to go," he replied with a shrug.

Finally, he heard a very small and soft voice speaking from behind the rubble. "Knock knock..."

Grinning wider, he said, "who's there?"

"...Avenue."

"avenue who?"

The little voice stammered out, "Avenue knocked on this door before?"

He laughed, just a little. He'd heard that one before; the lady told him that one about a month ago. But the kid was trying, at any rate. "heh, good one. although, it's not really a _door_ i'm knocking on now."

"... ..." A long and painful silence ensued, where Sans hoped he hadn't just made a child cry.

"Oh! My dear, it is alright," the woman laughed. "Perhaps I'll handle the jokes until you get the hang of it."

"yeah you'll pick it up quick, _knock_ on wood."

From the other side, he thought he heard the smallest giggle.

* * *

After that, things went pretty much back to normal. They told jokes, traded puns, and he even told some stories. The only difference was that he could hear the kid laughing along with the woman, sometimes, although they didn't venture another joke. It was fun. Even if the three of them didn't actually discuss the new things that happened at all. The door being destroyed, the sudden kid. They all just stuck to jokes, and that was a-OK.

Sans wouldn't question it, not if the lady didn't want him to.

A day passed like this.

Then another. And then another. And even more days passed, until the kid became a normal part of the talks between Sans and the lady, part of the routine. When he knocked on the door frame, he would listen for their smaller voice just as much as he was listening for the woman's.

Now, sometimes, the kid wouldn't be with her when she talked to him. On those occasions she told Sans that they were off playing in the Ruins, eating a late lunch, drawing, or taking a nap, all things that young children would typically do. And sometimes that was fine, because not every joke that he had in his arsenal was entirely kid friendly.

Sometimes, though, the child was with her and that was just fine too. Eventually, they began to take a crack at the joking for themselves. Began to venture puns when they saw the opportunity, or experiment with bar jokes.

How a little kid in the Ruins knew so many bar jokes, Sans had no idea. But some of them were pretty clever. They weren't a bad kid; he could tell in the lady's laughter how proud she was whenever they spoke up.

One day, when he came to knock on the door frame, it wasn't the lady who answered at all. "Who's there?"

"oh, hey! uh, who's there?"

The little voice replied, "Ya."

"ya who?"

"Wow... you sure are excited to see me!"

"oh my god," he snorted and knocked twice, himself. "knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"scold."

"Scold who?"

"'scold enough out here to go ice skating!"

He expected more laughter from the kid, but instead he got something else. "I know."

"uh." He looked back, and then towards the entrance to the Ruins. "hey kid, where's the lady?"

A long time passed before the child on the other side replied, "I told her I wanted to talk to you alone today."

Sans had a feeling this was not going to be a sentry shift filled with jokes. It was a similar feeling he got to when he saw that the door had been destroyed, weeks ago at this point. "why's that, kiddo?"

Again, a long silence. "You seem so nice." More silence, and then, "When I first heard _your_ voice on the other side of the door, I got scared. But you've been so nice to me."

"...yyyeaaah...?"

The child kept talking, "I started to think... that maybe there's hope after all. If you can be this nice when you don't know me, maybe you can be this nice when you do know me too..."

A bead of sweat went down his skull. "what are you talking about, kid? this a new joke?"

From the other side, the child took a deep breath. "She didn't tell you what I am. But I know what you are, Mr. Skeleton."

Sans went still. It was like a cold spike was wedged into his spine. "eh-?"

"I saw you before, although it wasn't here in this time. It plays... out a certain way, in every other time except this one. I walk through this door, out of the Ruins. Before she destroys it, I mean. I walk through the woods. You follow me through the woods. And then you-" the child took another breath, "Sometimes before I even know you're there, you kill me."

"...kid, you're, uh, not making sense."

"I don't know why... I guess it's just your job or something..." The child's voice was starting to crack. "Because I'm a human. Th-that's your job, to stop humans, right?"

The lady in the Ruins had adopted a human. Suddenly, everything made sense. The child that appeared out of nowhere, who wasn't like the other monsters living there, and the reason why the lady had destroyed the door. Sans went completely stiff. "yeah. that's. that's my job."

"You're really good at your job."

Silence. The wind was blowing hard from somewhere behind.

"So many times... so many times... I exit that door and try to get past you. But I just, I just can't. It's impossible," their cracking voice fell to a whisper. Sans was forced to move closer to hear them. "I have to reset. Every time, I have to reset. I don't want to have to reset any more. So I decided I would just give up. I thought I would live with her. She's been so nice to me too, I thought if I had to, I could be – I could be happy. _If I had to_."

Sans didn't say anything. Reset, huh?

"But I was wrong. I can't be happy, no matter how nice you both are. No matter how hard I try, I... I want to go home. I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home..." The child's voice rose into a loud whimper. "I don't wanna hurt anybody. Please, Mr. Skeleton... please, please let me go home. Please let me past you."

"...i-if you wanna go home... i'm not gonna stop you, kid-"

"No, no." They spoke again with a gradual rise. "It's already too late. She destroyed the door. I have to reset. I have to reset and, and face you again. So please," they took in a gasp of air, and this time they were louder than ever. "Please! Tell me how to get past you! What do I do? Please, please help me. What do I do? What do I do?"

This time the silence was on his end. In the wind that was starting to pick up, Sans' shoulders relaxed and he sighed. "i'm sorry for giving you such a bad time, kid. but i don't know if there's anything you can _do_ about the other mes."

"..."

"...but, uh, i know that nothing lightens the mood more than a joke. let me tell you a real good one, okay?"

"...okay."

"now, uh," he patted the door frame with one hand. "bear in mind, i only heard this one a few days ago. so when you tell the other me this, he'll think it's pretty funny."

The child's breath hitched audibly. "...O-okay-!"

Sans let out another sigh as he spoke. _geeze. better be doing the right thing._ "okay, ready?

"knock-knock."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an AU idea where Toriel was too afraid of Sans' reaction to make him promise to protect the human, with everything else about the same.
> 
> I don't personally know if Sans was actually implying he'd have killed you if he hadn't made that promise when he said "you'd be dead where you stand," as opposed to implying something else would have killed you, but most people assume the former so that's what I went with. ooo Now, there's multiple other ways I imagine it could have gone. This is just the one I wanted to write out.


	3. Get Dogged On

**Title:** Get Dogged On

 **Rating:**  Gen.

 **Feat:** Frisk, Sans, The Annoying Dog, Toriel

* * *

The yapping of an annoying little white dog filled the air on a Sunday morning, when things were finally slowing down from the week before. It was quiet on this street of New New Home.

The city itself was quieter than the human cities, and definitely not as crowded as New Home. If only because not everyone had been relocated to their homes yet and there was a huge wilderness between here and Mt. Ebott to settle into. Moving everyone permanently above-ground was taking a while, especially when the humans of the surface were still so nervous. The human ambassador of the monster kingdom had a hard time making sure that no violence broke out on either side. The fact that she was a small child made it easier to persuade the human officials to play nice, especially after she had impressed them with tricks of "prophecy" and skill.

Being an ambassador was hard work. That was why Frisk wasn't working on Sunday, instead spending time at home playing in the front yard. It was a nice day for it; to watch them, Toriel sat at the front step and worked on sewing a suspiciously striped new sweater.

Now, while Frisk played there was occasionally her laughter, but the sound that most pervaded this area, again, was the yapping of the dog. Frisk remembered that dog as it ran by, glowing a faint red, and listened to it yap. She remembered all the problems it gave her, and how it always seemed to show up everywhere.

Ah, it looked so cute.

* * *

Sans had been on his way to one of his "jobs" passing by the house, deciding that it might almost be worth it to walk by Toriel's house and say hello.

What he found was her on the front step, watching with amusement as Frisk ran around the yard on all fours, the little kid wiggling their butt and chomping at butterflies.

He was still half-asleep, but it didn't look like a hallucination. Rubbing his eyes and blinking, as he watched he also saw a tiny and fluffy white dog running around Frisk and barking its head off, tagging wagging furiously, to which Frisk was barking and wiggling excitedly back.

Sans scratched the back of his head and then his backside as he watched in utter, bleary confusion. When the annoying dog pushed on Frisk, they pushed back. They both kept barking at each other. At one point, the dog picked up a stick in its mouth and Frisk snatched it up as well, tugging hard before having it unceremoniously ripped from their teeth. Sans looked over at Toriel, who smiled and waved. "Ah! Greetings, my friend!"

"hey," Sans waved, and then looked back at the kid. "is frisk okay?"

"Oh!" She laughed again, before going back to her work. "Frisk is a little puppy!"

Catching sight of Sans Frisk had turned and started to run towards him, at least as much as one could run on all fours, yipping at him happily with the dog running circles around her the whole time. Coming to a stop at his feet, Sans watched as the human child got up on her "hind legs" and put their hands in front of their chest, sticking out their tongue and panting. The little dog mimicked their pose for a second as the skeleton stared at the two, yet bemused.

"your puppy seems to be mysteriously lacking in fur," he said.

" _Yip! Yip!_ " Frisk barked at him, moving down and planting their palms into the dirt as they flared their nostrils and sniffed loudly.

The dog next to them, sparked by the yapping of its friend, ran up to Sans and started to sniff and paw at him. Sans staggered, "woah, woah, okay, you're not getting any hot cats buddy."

The dog kept pawing and whining, and from the grass Frisk couldn't help but giggle right before they started barking again.

Ah, he was too tired for this. "not today, furry fiend," he said, casting blue magic over the annoying dog at his feet. With a flick of his hand, he sent the animal floating down the street, the dog giving a loud yip before it landed on the ground. Then it rushed, yelping, off to annoy somebody else.

" _BARK!_ " But Frisk, on the other hand, was still here. Watching the dog run away from the yard, they let out a loud yelp that startled Sans, suddenly getting back upright–as upright as they would be when on all fours, at any rate. " _Bark bark! Bark!_ " And then, just as suddenly, Frisk growled from deep in their throat at Sans, narrowing their eyes. " _Bark bark! Ggrrrrwl, hrrrrr! Ruff! Ruff!_ "

Although shocked at first, Sans then gave a bewildered chuckle, looking down on the child who was trying to curl back a lip to snarl. "what? ...are ya gonna bite me?"

Frisk yapped and made growling noises, jerking their upper half off the ground and back again as though they were really jumping up and down. Toriel looked back up from her sewing, tilting her head curiously at the sight. Well, if nothing else, the kid seemed to be really into their role. Sans knelt down to be closer to their level, sleepily smirking at them, and the yapping got a little louder and more direct. " _Arf! Arf! Arf arf arf! Grrr! Grrr! Arf!_ "

"nah go ahead then bucko," he said, scratching at his temple as he watched their display. "i double- _dog_ dare ya."

Frisk's barking continued. "heh, okay knock it off kid, that's kind of anno-"

_CHOMP_

Toriel yelped, hands flying to her mouth. Sans, now fully awake, stopped frozen in his tracks and just stared with shocked pinprick pupils. There was a faint pain in his arm. This was because there was a Frisk practically hanging from it now, their teeth gripping the bone through his coat sleeve; a little bit of drool was coming from their mouth and on to his sleeve, the kid unable to swallow while they held on. Their eyes appeared squeezed shut, but one was peeking at him just a little.

"Frisk!" They both heard Toriel say from the step, her face turning red with mortification.

As the shock wore off, Sans reached up with his free hand, Frisk watching it warily without releasing their hold. "huh." And then he flicked the child hard on the nose.

They let go suddenly and with a cry, falling back on their butt as Sans shook his arm vigorously. They covered their stinging nose with both hands while tears gathered in the corner of their eyes, and Sans rolled up his sleeve to make sure he wasn't cracked. But they hadn't been biting nearly hard enough for that.

"I'm so sorry!" Sans looked up, and he wearily smiled at Toriel's approaching form. "Frisk, what is the matter with you? Playing or not, you know better than to bite anyone!"

The child on the ground let out a little whimper and whine at her scolding, curling up on their stomach. They kept glancing over at Sans with their narrowed eyes, still rubbing their nose and trying to discreetly wipe the tiny tears before they fell down their cheeks. Expression softening, Sans ruffled their hair as he returned his gaze to Toriel. "naaah it's fine. you know how mutts are with _bones_."

She frowned, though. "Are you sure? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"nah i got my 1 HP still. their teeth aren't that sharp."

"Still, I think that's enough playing around for today, Frisk." Toriel murmured, still smiling apologetically at Sans. "Why don't you sit with me now okay?"

Frisk whined and flopped down into the grass. Standing back up, putting his hands in his pockets, Sans sighed and smiled at them both. "welp, i think my job here is done. have a nice rest of your afternoon, kiddo."

"Oh, are you leaving?"

He nodded back at Toriel. "gotta get to work. my break's not gonna take itself. but, uh, before i go," he brought out of his pocket a hot dog in a bun, smothered already with red ketchup. "here buddy, have the good kind of dog on me."

Smiling, Frisk started to take the hot dog with her mouth, until Toriel's glare at the child finally led her to drop the charade entirely and use her hands.

Grinning back, Sans picked up his pace down the street. "see ya."

Toriel patted Frisk on the head as she stood up with the hot dog in hand, "No more biting, okay?" She couldn't believe she had to make that a rule.

Nodding obediently, deciding not to point out their doggy reasons, the child bit into the hot dog that Sans gave them.

The hot red sauce on it was not ketchup.

As Frisk screamed and ran into the house for water, Sans laughed and disappeared entirely. " _Get owned, you nerd_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But he dared me to :c"
> 
> For some reason not a lot of Undertale people depict Sans pranking Frisk as often as I think he would. Albeit in most cases it would in my mind just be because Frisk is so easy to dupe, and not explicitly for a little light-hearted revenge as shown here.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of these shorts were originally featured on Fanfiction.net. I figured I could post these to Ao3 as well, with some major or minor revision depending on the fic.


End file.
